katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Run Devil Run
Lyrics English version Katie = I always knew you were a bad boy I used to think that it was cool You took me down just like a Rob Roy But now I'm coming next to you Run, Devil, run, run Devil, run, run Run, Devil, Devil, run, run I never knew about your red horns I never saw your evil scars You used to be what I would live for But then you went and slapped my heart The promises that you promised Are about as real as an air guitar So watch your back 'cause I'm gonna steal your car Chorus: You better run, run, run, run, run 'Cause there's gonna be some hell to pay You better run, run, run, run, run And that's the only thing I'm gonna say, hey I wish I'd known right from the start That I was dancing with the dark You better run, run, run, run Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run Run, Devil, Devil, run, run Now that you're living with the vampires You better get yourself a gun I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir I'll string you up to have some fun Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run Run, Devil Devil, run, run Chorus 2x Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run Run, Devil, Devil, run, run I'm throwing the trash, clearing the junk I'm firing the cannon, you're gonna get sunk You better sail off to the seven seas There's not enough room for you and for me (once again, if you please) There's not enough room for you and for me Chorus 2x Run, Devil, run, run, Devil, run, run Run, Devil, Devil, run, run Japanese version Katie = 後がない pity, my bad boy 見事な手口ね 愛なら興味本位 恋なら火遊び なんでもそうじゃん 口だけじゃん ノン Devil Devil ノン ノン 誰から? 焦るワンコール 隠したつもりの 私がキライなperfume 挙動不審でアウト 治らない病気ね お気の毒に サヨナラ こっちだってバカじゃないわ You better run run run run run あなたオワリなんじゃない You better run run run run run かなり手遅れなんじゃない Hey ウソっぽいアリバイがイタくて もういいってば You better run run run run run 革命的 制裁で Run Devil Devil Run Run 気付かないフリなんて これ以上無理でしょ 欲張り no super playboy いい加減もうアウト 全部がそうじゃん 言い訳じゃん ノン Devil Devil ノン ノン You better run run run run run あなたオワリなんじゃない You better run run run run run かなり手遅れなんじゃない Hey わかってないみたいね 誤魔化しは いいってば You better run run run run run 革命的 制裁で Run Devil Devil Run Run 私の愛も限界よ Run Devil Devil Run Run ねえ 少しの浮気なら 男だから仕方ないって そんな無茶な本音を 分かれなんてありえない 悲しい寂しいも通り越してガッカリ You better run run run run run あなたオワリなんじゃない You better run run run run run かなり手遅れなんじゃない Hey わかってないみたいね 私の本気を You better run run run run run 革命的 制裁で 後悔すりゃいいじゃん あなたじゃなくても 良い人はもっと他にいるわ Korean Version 똑바로 해 넌 정말 Bad boy 사랑보단 호기심뿐 그 동안 난 너 땜에 깜빡 속아서 넘어간거야 넌 재미없어 매너 없어 넌 Devil Devil 넌 넌 네 핸드폰 수많은 남잔 한 글자만 바꾼 여자 내 코까지 역겨운 Perfume 누구 건지 설명해봐 넌 나 몰래 누굴 만나는 끔찍한 그 버릇 못 고쳤니 뛰어 봐도 손바닥 안인걸 You better run run run run run 더는 못 봐 걷어차 줄래 You better run run run run run 날 붙잡아도 관심 꺼둘래 Hey 더 멋진 내가 되는 날 갚아주겠어 잊지 마 You better run run run run run 딱 걸렸어 약 올렸어 Run Devil Devil Run Run 내 곁에서 살며시 흘깃 다른 여잘 꼭 훑어봐 나 없을 땐 넌 Super Playboy 고개 들어 대답해봐 넌 재미없어 매너 없어 넌 Devil Devil 넌 넌 You better run run run run run 더는 못 봐 걷어차 줄래 You better run run run run run 날 붙잡아도 관심 꺼둘래 Hey 더 멋진 내가 되는 날 갚아주겠어 잊지 마 You better run run run run run 딱 걸렸어 약 올렸어 Run Devil Devil Run Run 넌 재미없어 매너 없어 Run Devil Devil Run Run 얘 나 같은 애 어디도 없어 잔머리 굴려서 실망했어 난 걔네들 보다 더 대단해 너 그렇게 커서 뭐 될래 (까불지 말랬지) 널 사랑해 줄 때 잘 하랬지 You better run run run run run 더는 못 봐 걷어차 줄래 You better run run run run run 날 붙잡아도 관심 꺼둘래 Hey 더 멋진 내가 되는 날 갚아주겠어 잊지 마 You better run run run run run 이 넓은 세상 반은 남자 너 하나 빠져봤자 꼭 나만 봐줄 멋진 남자 난 기다릴래 혼자 Version videos Category:Kesha songs Category:Songs Category:Girl's Generation Songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Korean Songs